As technology progresses, the manufacture of electronic devices must be improved to meet the trend of mobile, lightweight, and efficient electronic devices. However, as devices scale, certain processes become quite challenging. These challenges include narrow pattern transfer, filling of metal lines, and copper recess control. These issues can cause problems such as RC delay and TDDB (time dependent dielectric breakdown) that can adversely affect device performance. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in back end of line integration to address the aforementioned challenges.